


An ordinary day at the Clock Tower

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Force Feeding, Hypnosis, Transformation, Weight Gain, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Just a completely ordinary day for Rin and Luvia. With all of the back-and-forths that it would usually imply.





	An ordinary day at the Clock Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Post-Bop.

Tick.

Being a Magus in the common day and age means that you are subservient to the Clock Tower organization at some point in your life. Whether it is during studying, passing your teachings onto the next generation. Experimenting with olden rituals that might end up costing yours and others' lives thanks to an angry 'god' falsely sealed within its summoned vessel, and so on. Or you could just be one of the many people doing the Magus' paperwork because they're too lazy to do it themselves.

Tock.

To the dismay of many a Magus, the last case was a common result for them once they hit a proverbial dead end. In the case of Tohsaka Rin, this was exactly where she hadn't wanted to end up ever since she heard about the possibility. Sadly, she wasn't lucky enough to avoid the fate of being a desk jockey, but considering everything she had managed to do up until that point, perhaps it wasn't all that bad.

Tick.

While Rin pondered about how horrible her current situation truly was, she had to admit that she did manage to grow up to be quite an attractive young woman. Even after a good decade or so. While she was acceptably shapely in her youth, at least shapely enough to grab the attention of many boys her age, now was a different story. Her bosom had grown to be a nice C cup, while most of her appeal gathered down below at her thighs. The way her stockings clung to her thighs while plenty of meat spilled out just enhanced the inherent eroticism of the 'absolute territory' between the stockings and her skirt. Really, if she thought about it, maybe things were better than she had imagined earlier.

Tock.

Or maybe they would've, if not for the fact a certain blonde-haired rival had also hit that very same dead end. Only, her presence didn't bring the black-haired magus any joy. If anything, the Finnish Magus' presence just gave her more and more trouble given their natural feud.

Tick.

Luviagelita Edelfelt, or rather just Luvia, had been equally as blessed by her frequent rival and on-and-off friend in the fine aging department. Whereas the Japanese-born girl was given the thighs that could kill any regular man with their heavenly heft, Luvia's bosom was something to behold. She knew about the stories of the blonde managing to shatter fruit the size of a man's head with just the power and weight behind those breasts, and just looking at how she flaunted them with her open-cleavage blouse made it hard to keep her concentration. She had to admit that she was more than a little envious, and that drew her eyes towards the Finnish woman's bosom frequently.

Tock.

However, more importantly, and infinitely more disrupting... was that infernal sound of the clock on the wall. The only thing that made both of them painfully aware that any time was actually passing. That's how dull the work they were doing was. So boring that they would rather focus on the sound of an old-fashioned clock instead of their actual job.

Tick.

"It's only about 1 pm..." Rin muttered as she crossed her arms, resting them underneath her modest bosom. The years since she came to London to study had done her body good, given the nice meat that hung off every inch of her form. It could also be taken as a sign of how much she had been letting herself go ever since she left Japan with her significant other, but most that even dared think of that usually didn't last much longer.

Tock.

As Rin was caught within thought, a sudden black burst of magic hit the young woman straight across the cheek. A soft-powered dose of Gandr to pass the time. Upon looking towards the source of the curse, the Japanese woman narrowed her eyes.

Tick.

Luvia giggled at a low tone, not wanting to disturb anybody else too much as she skillfully lowered her cheek to let a return shot graze by her hair. "Hoooo. Getting feisty, Tohsaka? Don't you know that we're supposed to be working?" The Finnish magus taunted her natural rival a little, prompting the black-haired woman to back down after a brief pause. "Really, nothing to say? How boorish. And here I thought we could find a way to pass the time quicker. I suppose I'll have to find somebody else that has a modicum of care towards my methods."

Tock.

Rin gritted her teeth as the infernal clock continued to resound throughout the small office. 'She thinks somebody actually enjoys her antics, mmm...? Well, how about everyone see her for what she exactly is...' The black-haired magus woman muttered under her breath as she dug into her dress pocket before pulling out a gem that looked rather golden. A special gem that her significant other had given her after one of his heroic trips.

Tick.

Before even announcing her intent aloud, the Tohsaka-born magus lobbed her gem towards the blue-clad blonde, who shifted her position slightly to try and avoid whatever had been thrown towards her. This wasn't any ordinary projectile however, as the latter would soon realize as jewel dust started swarming around her. She could only widen her eyes in shock as she tried to dispell the jewel's magicks, but it was far too late by the time she figured out what was going on.

Tock.

A soft moan erupted from the blonde Finnish woman's lips as a pair of cute foxy ears popped out of the top of her scalp, while an equally cute and notably bushy tail grew from right above her buttocks. A benign transformation for sure, but it wasn't the only thing that was going on. As Luvia's eyes focused forward, she could see pieces of work on her desk trans morphing into many different types of food, from pastries to meats.

Tick.

As outraged as she wanted to be, the sound of the clock in the back combined with her newfound animalistic instincts made it hard to focus. The bottom of her jaw started to salivate as the scent of food passed right by her button-like nose, making her lock her eyes onto the smorgasbord of foods and sweets, licking her lips right past her newly grown fox-fangs before digging in.

Tock.

Rin could only watch on with a giggle as her Finnish rival dug in with all the grace of a boar, food disappearing down her mouth in seconds. Of course, with all the magic that coursed through the food, it had to cause some adverse effect upon consumption. The way the foxy woman's waistline quickly started to rebel against her by expanding outward against her table was one such effect. The fabric stretched and stretched, the sound of thread tearing reaching the Japanese-born woman's ear until...

Tick.

The blush that filled up Luvia's face was quite impressive. Considering how she normally acted, to see her start to lose her cool in such a fashion was entirely worth it to some. But now that she had managed to eat her way through at least a good chunk of the food that had been her work minutes ago, her hunger was satiated and her mind was focused once more. Her fox ears twitched as she started to think of a devious little plan, her eyes darting towards Rin who seemed to have lowered her guard.

Tock.

"Oh, Tohsaka?" The black-haired girl jolted as she felt a familiar pair of Finnish hands on her shoulders, ones that could hardly be considered friendly or safe with everything they had been through over the last years. As she tried to get up, the stronger fox tutted her and shoved her back into the chair. "Now now, I have to pay you back for your... awful little antics. With something much nicer than what you would've done to me, should I have been completely consumed by my own hunger."

Tick.

The sound of the clock bounced around inside of Rin's head as she felt her entire soul being massaged as Luvia tenderized her shoulders. Something about her touch was enough to make her lose all sense of what was going on, evident by the blank look in her eyes. She couldn't tell what was wrong, because the entire concept that something was wrong had been erased from her empty head. All she knew now, was that she was hungry.

Tock.

Of course, the Finnish-born woman had used a little trick of her own to start messing around with her rival. The nature of the trick became apparent as a pair of feline ears burst forth from Rin's head, twitching as the warm air within the damp office brushed up against them. Once the Japanese-born magus had been turned into a much more submissive animal in comparison to the fox that had a firm grasp on her soul, it wouldn't be hard for the latter to make her even more of a toy at her hands.

Tick.

Luvia didn't even have to say a word as she picked up a hefty looking stack of papers, only for the magic at her fingertips to turn it into a rather greasy looking burger that immediately made the thick legged cat's mouth water with need and hunger. She also didn't bother stopping the girl from just grabbing the burger from her hands and digging in, causing a notable tearing sound to echo from below. Her newfound gluttony already had its adverse effects.

Tock.

The two girls eventually reached a mutual level of understanding as more and the Blonde woman was turning more of their work into food. It didn't hurt to just... abandon the work they were doing, at least for the day, if it meant that they'd get their rumbly grumbly tummies to shut up. Paper after paper turning into delicious treat or dribbling and saucy meat, Such a wonderful feast for the two of them.

Tick.

They'd be unrecognizable once they'd leave the building with how quickly the food disappeared down their gullets. They had their fill from the gamut of food, but still, their bellies refused to quiet down. And sadly, there wasn't anywhere near enough food at work to sustain them further. That's when it hit Luvia, who could only laugh as she always had as the thought came to mind.

They'd just have to ask Shirou Emiya.

Tock.

\---

The red-headed man checked his watch as he stood outside of the Clock Tower building where his significant other was working at. His slightly tanned skin and the white ends of his hair characterized him. It wasn't hard to understand who he was once you had heard about him previously.

Shirou Emiya. A hero wielding weapons crafted through highly specialized Projection Magecraft. And he was damn good at it.

What he wasn't good at, was predicting the kind of antics a certain black-haired magus could get up to, as he turned towards the entrance to the building once he heard the door open. To say that he was surprised at what he saw downplayed the reality of the situation.

The twin doors leading into the building were just barely wide enough for Rin's feline figure to squeeze itself out of, every fold of fat jiggling to the point where the subtle movement could be heard swooshing through the air. The weak and happy mewls that slipped out from her lips were so uncharacteristic, and yet that was hardly the only thing that made Shirou's jaw drop.

Nay, it was the fact that she was currently collared that made him pause. More so once he noticed that the one that held the leash attached to the collar was a certain Finnish woman that he thought the woman hated. Topping it off, the wrestling-enthused woman looked marred by animalistic traits just as Rin was, only hers were notably more vulpine.

"Ohohoho..." Luvia chuckled in her traditionally rich fashion as she stepped down the stone steps leading down to the partly-tanned young man, grinning as several parts of her doughy figure bounced around every time her heel met the ground below. "Shirou, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The blonde chimed as she wrapped one of flabby arms around his much leaner limbs, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder in a loving fashion while the slim tail attached to her fat ass swayed from side to side in a pleased manner.

"Shiiiiroooouuuu... I'm hungryyyyyy..." Rin mewled as she joined her 'friend' by the magus man she adored and loved, wrapping both of her oversized arms right around his own, pushing her own fully swollen body into the side of his. "Can't we get like... the biggest kind of food you can make? Luvia'll want lots just like I doooo..." The catty girl bemoaned and mewled...

Shirou's eyes darted back and forth between the grinning fox at one side, and the begging cat at the other. Their soft pillowy bodies pushing into his lean and firm one, prompting only one remark inside his mind as he walked off with the two in tow.

'At least the two of them are getting along better than they ever have.'


End file.
